FP - October, 2404
This page chronicles posts #18511-18630 and spans the time of of the year 2404. *FP - September, 2404 *FP - November, 2404 Earth Plots First Week Greeting an agent from the future, LINCOLN TREDWAY meets fABIGAIL THAY and briefs her on the situation. She finds it hard to see him as in her future they were once a couple. During one of his flight simulations, MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN gets a fainting spell and is brought back to Munaziki’s by ISKANDER AL-KHALID. MYLEE PIPER is more than worried and makes plans to insure he is okay. JANA KORVIN and ANTHONY NORAD get the first look at the bridge of the Fenrir-B and talk about their first mission into the Beta Quadrant. Together on a date, MATILDA WEISS and MALCOM PARKER get onto the conversation of Elli/Link only to find out from the other that they are now dating. MALCOM confronts LINCOLN who has just gotten back from a date and explains that they should all hang out on Halloween as a double date. When MICHAL is feeling better he and MYLEE go out to take her mind off her daughter’s birthday and the upcoming death anniversary of her husband Sidney. When JANA gets back from talking to Tony, he and KESS PORGOIT-AVENO discuss the idea of them living in the same quarters together and even briefly bring up the idea of marriage in the future. LINCOLN seeks out ELLIANA and tells her that his brother knows and that they could go together somewhere for Halloween. She agrees and they talk about him going as Thor – which has been a running joke in his department. CORD DAVENPORT goes to temporal and shows off his new baby ARIA DAVENPORT born September 12, 2404. Seeing the baby makes LINCOLN long for a family of his own and he has trouble working out his feelings. During a birthday gathering for people in intell, JACKSON MOYER gives SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE another hard dose of reality about the path she is on – a dose that really makes her question why she is doing the IEP. MIRANDA ARIAS decides that she wants to meet with the ‘bad boy of temporal’ BRYCE WREN to talk about what she has found out. He gives her some information, but not before she rubs him the wrong way and he almost leaves! LINCOLN has weird feelings about the baby and ELLIANA DHAJA picks up on his odd behaviour, but they talk about it and know they have chosen the right people. ELLIANA manages to meet Aria and she talks to CORD about the idea of being a mother before her career. JATAR gets back from his trip to Bajor and ANNA-ALEENA KORAN is there to question the article he wrote about Benjamin. Jatar feels annoyed and nips the conversation in the bud but agrees to continue it another time. When NERYS DORR has a broken coil in her gallery, she calls an emergency engineering line and VAATRICK FALOR comes to help her. Thinking she is cute, he offers to take her out to lunch. NERYS agrees and after he fixes the issue they talk about their past and some mutual baggage. When LINCOLN sees ELLIANA with the baby at temporal, he continues to get weird feelings and something stronger grows for Elli. Second Week During a session, KESS PORGOIT-AVENO talks to MARLON NADIS who is noticeably happier and more laid back. He explains his confidence is from being offered the position on the Fenrir and his sex life with Jovana. Kess uses this high of his to get him to think about moving on and forgiving Katal. ANTHONY NORAD is out drinking with some Fenrir-B people when he runs into BRYAN COMPTON who is eager to get a placement on the ship and would like a recommendation. ABBOTT THAY is out in the market when he catches the eye of fABIGAIL THAY who is exploring San Francisco. He senses she knows him and confronts only to find out she is from the future. Making plans to meet again, she is worried about how far he has deteriorated. LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA are on a date again, this time having dinner and a movie at his place. One thing leads to another and there is a snap in tension, allowing them to have sex together for the first time! In the morning, LINCOLN is out of a bit from the sedatives to let him sleep but ELLIANA promises him nothing is going to be weird, even if things in temporal may change. J’PEL calls LINCOLN via subspace and talks to him about her feelings and regrets that she wasn’t able to say that she was in love with him before. VAATRICK FALOR decides that the Fenrir isn’t the place for hm and talks to JANA KORVIN about resigning his placement as Chief of Engineering – suggesting Luke Una in his place. CHRISTOPHER talks to his wife LALI GREENWOOD about the trip to Bajor inviting her to come along for family time, as well as making plans to stop on Prime. JANA then explains to KESS about the first mission while giving her a tour of the ship. She inquires if she will be staying on the bridge with the other senior staff or somewhere else – he offers to look into it. LINCOLN has a weird feeling about the situation with J’Pel but tells ELLIANA about it and how he thinks it is too little too late. Hoping to prepare for the President, JANA calls Chief of Security NRR’BT MADDIX into to talk and is pleased that the Caitian has a background in Presidential protocol. JANA then calls in LUKE UNA and explains he could be the Chief Engineer, but when Luke doesn’t seem too enthusiastic about it, Jana questions the decision. Third Week When KARYN WOLFE finally gets back to Earth and the moment she lands her and BENJAMIN WOLFE get into a big fight about when they are going to start having children. When BENJAMIN has enough of no control, he goes out and buys an egg to have a dinosaur named Yoshi (akin to the one in CP), something KARYN disapproves of doing. LINCOLN TREDWAY and ELLIANA DHAJA try on some costumes for Halloween and finally decide on the comicbook versions of Thor and his wife Lady Sif. JANA KORVIN continues to assemble his crew for the launch in November, and talks to DELANEY ALMIN who is his Yeoman. She puts in her resignation with Munroe and gets to work on preparing for her new position. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO is busy packing things up for JANA when he inquires about her position on Una. She explains he could test everyone he is thinking of placing into the engineering position and go from there. MARLON NADIS finally gets around to talking to KATAL DHAJA and manages to forgive her for everything she did against him without starting a big fight! DELANEY then calls her brother CONNOR ALMIN and explains to him she will be close to the President and she could put in a good word for him – something he appreciates. LINCOLN meets with fABIGAIL THAY and they talk about her run in with her brother. She lets it slip, however, she and Lincoln used to date in the future she originated from. BENJAMIN has a dream where mRAHNE WOLFE pretends to be his future daughters counterpart. She takes glee in messing with his mind, which makes him want to have a child sooner. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD visits with JANA and surprises him by asking if he would be willing to go to Prime with his wife. He agrees but suggests having a Romulan liaison on just incase the Romulans get suspicious of their intentions. JANA seeks out LELEL JO’REK, a Romulan who petitioned to make Ambassador but lost through the new Senate votes. She agrees to come along for the first mission and possibly more. BENJAMIN confronts KARYN about having children again, explaining that he has been having a weird feeling they won’t have a child even if she promises. She gets upset and storms off, prompting KARYN to visit with WILLIAM BELL where she reveals she will end up like her mother and die before she has the chance. MARLINA BELL has a moral ‘delima’ and talks to her brother WILLIAM about it. He offers that she come forward with a truth she knows to help save the future reputation of one of her friends. Fourth Week When KARYN WOLFE decides that she wants to be honest with BENJAMIN WOLFE about why she is hesitant to have children, he starts to understand her side more but offers some advice about how her situation is different from her mothers. At a lunch, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN seeks out WILLIAM BELL and talks to him about their jobs, as well as the idea that she has considered adopting a child in the future now she is working with orphans and more kids. ELLIANA DHAJA and LINCOLN TREDWAY are working out on the beach when they take some time to stretch and make out. Unknown to them, however, Elli’s brother DYLAN DHOW sees them from afar. KARYN starts to come to grips with some of her worries and seeks out ANNA to talk to her about some of her fears. Both bring up pregnancy and how to cope with the consequences. Together at ELLIANA’s place, her and LINCOLN step up their relationship more as they are intimate and decide to be an official couple. KESS PORGOIT-AVENO and JANA KORVIN discuss some ideas on what they are going to be for Halloween and decide on Amelia Earhart and Neil Armstrong. During Halloween, ANTHONY NORAD and DELANEY ALMIN dress up as a sexy Cardinal and Nun of the Catholic faith. They make their way to the Fenrir and meet KESS and JANA there before talking about their costumes. JANA and TONY discuss the impending launch of the Fenrir and everything they have to prepare for. MALCOM PARKER meets with LINCOLN at his place as they prepare to go out for Halloween. Link talks about his relationship with Elli and Malcom’s pirate outfit. ELLIANA and MATILDA WEISS talk about the party and their relationships when Elli admits she is in love with Link. LINCOLN and ELLIANA then get together in the bar and talk about their Thor/Lady Sif costumes before he has to leave to go to the bathroom. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is at the party and sees MALCOM and MATILDA there before deciding to grill them on information about Elli/Link. When SAMANTHA has enough she confronts ELLIANA in a very loud and embarrassing way in front of the whole bar. Elliana runs off crying while MICHAL UBLIX-JESYN who was at the party with MYLEE PIPER confronts Sam to no avail. LINCOLN hears about the incident and finds ELLIANA comforting her enough to get her to go to the temporal party. MATILDA is more than upset, thinking it was her fault and MALCOM is reassuring before they leave for temporal as well. Once at temporal, MATILDA and ELLIANA talk over what happened and make amends, while LINCOLN and MALCOM discuss what is wrong with Elbrunne to have done what she did. Cardassia Plots First Week At work, AFON MAKLA-DAMAR finally realizes that she has gone into labour and contacts ZAVALA LIU and JEVRIN VENIK to get her to the hospital. There, JOSS DAMAR is born October 07, 2404. On the way back to the conservation, ZAVALA comes on stronger to JEVRIN and he finds he is put into a bad position and tells Zavala they should only be professional from then on. Second Week Finally in a good mood and on drugs to change his sexual appetite, JORGU DANAN talks to CHASAMA DANAN, ESDA DANAN and VASTI DANAN about getting some new shopping done in a sex toy store. Vasti is more than embarrassed but goes with him and buys some things she thinks are tame enough, even if Danan has other ideas! Fourth Week Looking up names for her soon to be child, VASTI DANAN is approached by FREN DANAN who starts to put more of the moves on her. Getting her upset but elaborating on how his father, her husband, cheats when upset and how he loves Esda more, Vasti cries and is shocked when Fren kisses her! Hoping to find out more information and not just taking Fren’s word, she talks to CHASAMA DANAN about Esda and her fears of Jorgu’s philandering are confirmed. USS Valiant First Week When TAEVYN WOODS starts to notice that CONNOR ALMIN is acting a little off/anti-social she confronts him. He explains what happened between him and Elliana, but she isn’t sure how to handle the emotions so she leaves him on his own. Second Week When PATRICK REESE notices that CONNOR ALMIN is acting a little off he confronts him about it. Connor explains he thinks it is the lack of sex and isn’t sure how to fix it since his mind isn’t as into it as his body. Bajor Plots First Week Conducting his interview with Rinn Pauto, KORAN JATAR finds the man has a lot more to show off and insults to throw than Marcus did, however, when he brings out a former hooker who explains she had been paid to have sex with Benjamin in the past. BENJAMIN WOLFE reads the article published by Jatar and has a massive, alcoholic fit. KARYN WOLFE is upset as well and tries to comfort him but she is angry that Jatar never gave them the heads up. MARCUS WOLFE reads the same article and goes back to the house to discuss it with BENJAMIN. He explains how the past has caught up with him and he feels bad about what his children will think in the future. In the midst of his depression over the article, BENJAMIN is visited by FERA MARIN (formerly Sito) and his sourness comes through when he makes some insensitive remarks about her deceased husband. BENJAMIN finally explains his real reasoning for wanting to leave back to Earth and KARYN is able to make some concessions with him in hopes of helping. KARYN then confronts JATAR, saying he was used, but Jatar denies it, feeling that his article paints a pretty bad picture of Rinn if people were able to see it. BENJAMIN later goes to see MARIN when he isn’t drunk and apologizes to her. She appreciates it and offers her help in any way she is able. MARCUS and J’PEL are talking about the debates when one thing leads to the other and he makes her rethink how she acted with Lincoln, but not before they end up sleeping together! Second Week When KARYN WOLFE gets the feeling of something weird going on with her father, she explains this to BENJAMIN WOLFE and they agree maybe he is seeing some other woman on the planet. MARCUS WOLFE goes to bed with a lot on his mind and has another dream with RAHNE DHAJA in it. She explains that she can’t let a destructive fire get the best of him and that life can come back from the ashes. MARCUS decides that he wants to see TARA VONDREHLE and they talk about some of the issues he is having. She encourages him to do the right thing and keep fighting. TARA goes to the debate to support Marcus and talks to KARYN who is also there and they talk about their odd relation via Chiaro. During the debate we are able to see that MARCUS continues to focus on the future and his plans to help Bajor, while Rinn continues to just attack and avoid answering any real questions. CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD calls MARCUS after the debate and congratulates him on rising in the polls before offering to help however he can – which involves showing up on the Fenrir to support Marcus in person. CONNOR goes to Bajor and decides to work out his sexual issues with CADENCE MADDIX who is there visiting Trr’np. They have sex and then go out for a drink before he explains his issues and she offers some comforting words of encouragement. Third Week Still feeling antsy about his sexual needs, CONNOR ALMIN seeks out a brothel and pays VARIS IKYRA to help him out with some of his troubles. Fourth Week While visiting one of the call centers, MARCUS WOLFE runs into NAOLE CAITLIN before she invites him out to dinner. They talk about each other before he realizes she has a twin that owns a restaurant. He talks to NAOLE CERIDWYN before the end of the night and he makes his way home. Flashbacks First Week Early October, 2404 While hanging out after the Wolfe wedding, KARYN WOLFE and MEGAN SPARKS get to know the other better, talking about family life, kids and marriage. Mirror Universe Plots Second Week When mDAYIN LETHO hears more about mCYDJA BERN being pregnant, he goes to see her and gets jealous of the connection she has to mJames’ baby. He explains that he will take the child and it will be his. #10 October, 2404 #10 October, 2404 #10 October, 2404